


DanganRonpa postgame headcanons!

by pins_and_pens



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Literally just hcs, Rarepair, Spoilers for THH, bc otherwise like 2 of these hcs won’t make sense, because have nee played it and it’s technically not canon so??, because some of the stuff that happens in dr is just inherently triggering, dangan ronpa headcanons, forever unfinished, headcanons, hee hee, light tw, no Monaca hcs all my homies hate Monaca, postgame, should also have read ultra despair hagakure, spoilers for UDG, spoilers for sdr2, v3 not existing, will add when I feel like it lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pins_and_pens/pseuds/pins_and_pens
Summary: so I’m in a HUGGGEEEE dr mood and I can’t stop thinking about post the first 3 games and the anime’s and like. Happy hours for everyone and just how they get on after everything so I made a bunch of headcanonsI’ll add more chapters when I come up with enough hcs for there to be another one
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	DanganRonpa postgame headcanons!

-the cast of sdr2 have permanent homes on Jabberwock, however they’re frequently out on business because they were eventually hired by FF and have a lot of work to do, so it’s usually not more than 5 of them on the island at once unless it’s somebody’s birthday or a celebration

-Sonia and Hina get along really well,,, like really well  😳 they’re both balls of sunshine with great intentions

-hina akane and nekomaru work out every morning together

-FF have built a base of operations on jabberwock because they decided it would be the safest place

-Nagito and hajime are together, hajime is honestly just waiting to pop the big question but he can’t find the right time

-hajime struggles very much with emotional expression still and needs to keep himself occupied, the only reason FF ever let him near anyone in the early days was because Komaeda’s basically his emotional support boyfriend

-and now, a list of every who is dating: hiyoko and mahiru, byakuya and makoto, toko and komaru, souda and gundham, mikan and ibuki, fuyuhiko and peko, akane and nekomaru, ryota and imposter, hina and Sonia, Nagito and hajime

-Kanon is alive and well, she’s having some serious therapy through FF and she’s growing quite fond of hiro

-in the same way haiji is having some serious therapy addressing his aggression issues and interesting choice in women

-komaru and toko have basically adopted the warriors of hope except for Monaca because she’s been sanctioned and can’t interact with people  🥰 they might be planning a neo world program for her but there’s ethical issues about that

-after the whole towa city incident and some serious scolding (and therapy) the warriors of hope kids truly are just kids

-ibuki really likes babysitting jataro because they have the same vibe

-kotoko is still really uncomfortable around older men but she’s getting better and she’s stopped hyper-sexualising herself

-Nagisa and byakuya butt heads constantly because Nagisa has a lot of big ideas and is encouraged by his honorary mothers to get involved with FF and byakuya is a control freak

-Komaeda doesn’t like being around the WOH, they make him nervous but they’re repairing relationships gradually

-the first time toko met Komaeda after the NWP she literally dropped to her knees and apologised for syo’s violent behaviour towards him back in towa because she felt kinda bad (also byakuya told her she had to apologise because makoto mentioned it)

-they have a graveyard for the victims of the killing games in a little clearing in a forest

-when komaru visits it she can see all the ghosts sometimes and she likes talking to them (Celeste is especially nice to her, being a ghost softens a person ig)

-byakuya’s constantly asking makoto when he’s planning on proposing (makoto isn’t he is a giant püssy)

-fuyuhiko and byukuya have a mutual respect for eachother 

-all the ladies have weekly hangouts

-all the gentlemen ALSO have weekly hangouts

-imposter attends both bc genderfluid rights

-they never really managed to save towa city and there is still somewhat of a civil war going on there but they’re working on it!! Slowly

-hiro was SO happy to see his mother again

-hiro’s mom and mikan get along really well surprisingly, it’s probably because they run the medical unit at FF together

-taichi fujisaki is NOT dead because we did NOT see him die and when you went back down his body was gone so I hc that he was just very very injured and close to death but some of hiroko’s men found him and saved him, he’s very much alive and working with FF to develop security stuff and carrying on chihiro’s legacy for his child’s sake

-Masaru shadows taichi frequently 

-Masaru can also be found trying to impress nekomaru

-the WOH give komaru and toko such a hard time but god DAMMIT they are proud moms and love their adopted delinquent children

-toko asked komaru to be her girlfriend IMMEDIATELY after she realised makoto was dating byakuya because he stole her master so she stole his sister

-souda loves tinkering with nagito’s robotic hand

-souda equipped nagitos robotic hand with a Swiss Army knife function which FF had him take out 3 days after because Nagito accidentally pulled a knife on makoto and byakuya had a meltdown

-hiro is and forever will be worried about his 8mil debt even though people constantly tell him money isn’t an object anymore

-ibuki likes to work on her music when she’s not working and her style is similar to 100 gecs crossed with Jazmin bean and general screamo so it’s a vibe

-kotoko has taken to giving people makeovers

-imposter is trying to work out their own identity and they’re very close to naming themself socks because ibuki encouraged it

-mahiru has 100% taken on the resident island mother role and insists everyone has meals together

-kyoko and makoto have the strongest bromance going on they’re literally inseparable and super close because wlw and mlm solidarity

-hiyoko doesn’t like gummy bears anymore, they remind her of mahirus NWP death so she avoids them now

-byakuya has gotten into the drag scene and he’s hella good at it

-there’s a room in the jabberwock base that’s just full of memoirs and photos mahiru took of their progress and stuff in the earlier days and from more recent times

-hina, upon realising there was a shortage of sweet foods, became a pastry expert and now can make her own donuts

-gundham likes to go on long forest walks with his boyfriend and impress him with his extensive knowledge of bird types

-ryota is still an anxietal mess but he’s much more sociable than he was before and he’s actually sleeping now and he actively involves himself in things 

-mikan’s confidence has SKYROCKETED since she got therapy and constant love from ibuki

-everyone in class 77B got matching space invaders tattoos in memory of chiaki they just have them in different places

-Nagito got a tattoo of a four leaf clover across his chest because yes

-gundham is now TATTED UP. he is HOT

-fuyuhiko has sleeve tats  😳

-peko’s come out of her shell so much since the NWP and she’s so talkative now that she’s realised she can have an identity outside of her now boyfriend

-she still has the mysterious girl aura but the mysterious girl will talk for 3 hours about why she hates a certain type of metal in swordmaking

-komahina get married first that’s the rules it’s my turn on the comfort ship

-fuyuhiko just had a really late puberty he got to about 5”7, still got that baby face though

-komaru gets along very well with Komaeda surprisingly

-komaru started giving out love advice again and she seemed to constantly find herself aiding her brother in not completely fucking up his relationship like the disaster that he is

-Hinata very quickly learns how to deal with the occasional violent thought from Izuru’s little consciousness bubble but mostly it’s harmless little thoughts like ‘this is boring’ or ‘I can do that in 5 minutes if I use this’

-nagitos illnesses are very much still there but mikan and hiroko working together have managed to slow it down a massive amount with effective treatment and his expectancy has gone up to about 5-8 more years

-this makes him incredibly nervous because he believes his luck cycle will take Hinata away because of it but he’s been put on anxiety meds to help and needs a lot of reassurance

-absolutely nobody likes haiji

-well I say absolutely nobody I mean none of the killing game adults or the WOH, FF officials, hiroko, and taichi talk to him

-people think he’s ok but. They don’t like him because something about him rubs them the wrong way

-toko becomes worryingly good at psychoanalysing people, she’ll look at someone and suddenly spill all of their fears and insecurities just by the way they hold their fork

-everyone’s birthday gets celebrated. No matter what

-souda tries out a few different hair colours, always goes back to the classic pink but he’s gone green and purple before

-mikan and Nagito bond over shared trauma and they’re besties 

**Author's Note:**

> it’s my turn on the comfort ship and I say komahina rights  
> also I was WILDLY attached to taichi for nO good reason and I want him to be alive really badly
> 
> feel free to leave ur fave personal postgame hcs in the comments! I love seeing other people’s cool ideas 🥺


End file.
